Dilemmas of a troubled heart
by autumn.smoe
Summary: We're always given a choice. Would you choose your dream or an arrange marriage with your lover. We would all choose the love of their life but what happens when it's an unrequited love and he's certain he has the love of your life. Would you sacrifice him and follow your dreams or hope that he'll come around. It's the dilemmas of Mikan's troubled heart with Natsume.


**Dilemmas of a troubled heart**

We're always given a choice. Would you choose your dream or an arrange marriage with your lover. We would all choose the love of their life but what happens when it's an unrequited love and he's certain he has the love of your life. Would you sacrifice him and follow your dreams or hope that he'll come around. It's the dilemmas of Mikan's troubled life with Natsume.

Hey guys,

I'm starting a new story, I will carrying on the other. It's just that I feel like a new start.

But yeah this story is dedicated to who are lost in life and love and whether one would choose their dream or their love. Please enjoy and stay with my throughout this story.

* * *

**Mikan P.O.V**

'Ohayo everyone welcome back. How was everyone's summer holiday, my little chicks?' the so called homeroom teacher dreamily spoke, as he skipped into class 12 – D. _Yep, this is where my life begins. My name's Mikan Sakura, I'm in year 12, as you can see from my homeroom number. I recently moved to this town since my dad has finally found a permanent job which led me to this school._

'Now my little chicks, although I want to hear about all your lovely memories about the things your cuties did, I have better news for all my single boys!' _Narumi announced causing an eruption within the boys population which followed by some sort of howling and whooping. I guess this school doesn't reflect the people in it. This school isn't any school, its Gakuen Alice. The name itself causes heads to turn. It's every child's dream and every parent wants to get their child in it. It's no magic school but you can say it's full of future genius and entrepreneurs. So anyone can get it, if they have what it takes and it usually ends up being the heirs and heiress attending this grand school. Now why am I here exactly? To be frank, I'm not sure myself._

'Mikan-chan!'_Narumi yelled from within the class, startling me from my mini monologue introduction. As I entered the classroom, the room was slowly filled with disappointed. I'm not surprised since I'm no goddess in looks. You can call me average or even below average on looks itself._

'My name is Mikan Sakura, I'm not sure why I'm in this school since my parents aren't exactly special but I hope that we can be friends'_ I finally finished my dramatic introduction, as I bowed to my fellow classmates who had absents minds. _'Narumi, where should I sit?'_ I smiled towards him begging him to take the centre attention of me, but I guess he didn't get the gist since I'm now sitting with this so called god named NATSUME HYUGA. _

'How dare you sit next to the god when you are no goddess!'_ A streaking girl yelled while waving her fingers in front of my face. _

'For the last time I didn't choose, I was given this place'_ I tried to reason with her but I guessed that went down the drain. Why the hell did Narumi put me here? Why can't I past this year peacefully?_

'I OWN A SHARE OF THIS SCHOOL, SO MOVE!'_ she gripped one my sleeves, as she wrinkled the material which I spent my time and money ironing it. As I felt myself being pulled off the chair, I was once again pulled back down onto my chair again by another hand gripped my other sleeve._

'COULD YOU SPOT WRINKLING MY CLOTHES, I SPENT TIME AND MONEY IRONING IT'_ I finally lost my patience, as a result it had brought me more attention. This day couldn't get any worse._

'You really are a little girl, P-O-L-K-A D-O-T-S'_ my partner spelt out. How does he know my bra pattern? As I lifted my hand from my side, I was motioning it to land onto my partner's face but I guess he wasn't called the god for nothing. He steadily caught and gripped my wrist, seconds before it landed on his smooth skin and he pulled my wrist closer to him; made me lose my balance and lean on him_

'Be careful where you place your hands, I could report you for abuse' _his husky voice whispered into my ears as it sent multiple shivers down my spine_

'Well I-I-I could umm I could report for SEXUAL HARRASSMENT'_ I pushing myself from his grasp as I pointed my finger at him accusingly _

'Well Mikan-chan, I guess you're doing great with your partner, now I need to run some errands so be good my little chicks and treat Mikan-chan nicely' _As he left, my eyes trailed his back as I tried glaring at him to make him feel intimated but it was futile, I was stuck with this stupid perv._

'Mikan, can I call you Mikan-chan. My name is Anna and this is my sister Nonoko. If you don't mind, let's be good friends, okay?' _Anna cheerfully spoke to me, as if I knew them for years. Maybe this school isn't that bad. But once again I spoke to early_

'I'm Sumire, although I don't know what your problem is, but stay away from Natsume and fix yourself. You look like a tramp'

'Geez Permy are you another one of his fan girls'_ For some reason I felt comfortable with her even though she just insulted me._

'D-Did you just just call me 'PERMY'! MIKAN SAKURA' _for some reason, I feel as if I been yelled at most of my time than being spoken to. Aish this school, I'm going to lose my ear drums._

'Yes Permy, I called you that. It matched your hair anyways, it looks like seaweed'_ I picked up a few strands of her hair_

'I like you, I'm Koko Yomire, just call my koko like everyone else'_ A boy with golden locks popped behind Permy's back._

'Call me Mikan'

**In the canteen hall**

'What's wrong with you jerk, cat got your tongue' _I had kindly asked him since he seems awfully quiet since the homeroom incident_

'shut up little girl' _I should have known better than to be nice to this jerk. I can't believe I wasted my breath over him_

'Aww Natty getting home sick' Koko interrupted.

'I didn't know a grown man would still miss his family!'

'Oh, Mikan-chan you got the wrong end of the stick. Koko is talking about Nats-' _Nonoko was trying to explain what I seemed to misunderstand but everyone's phone except for me buzzed. Seconds later I was alone on the canteen table. I wonder where they went and why they were so urgent in leaving._

**End of the day**

I hadn't seen them again; Nonoko, Anna, Permy, Koko and Natsume had disappeared after they received a message. It seemed weird and suspicious but I was in my no place to interfere with their business after it could be related to their business, as they were heirs and I was just a mere commoner trying to find my dream and future.

* * *

How was it? Did you find it interesting?

Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa and Misaki will appear soon. I'm not sure when but they'll be coming very soon .

Please review and post your opinions even it its negative because it can help my future writing. Anyway, I'll update soon. :D


End file.
